finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)
''Dissidia -Final Fantasy-'' is an action game currently in development by Square Enix for the Playstation Portable as part of the campaign of the Final Fantasy series 20th anniversary. It is unknown if the game will be released outside of Japan, although the trademark Dissidia was registered by Square Enix in North America on April 6, 2007. Dissidia's genre has been described as "dramatic progressive action" and its graphics will be three dimensions with the ability to level up characters like in RPGs. The game will reunite characters from other installments of the Final Fantasy series. Chaos will make an appearance as the god of darkness, while a new character, Cosmos, will appear as the goddess of light. Character designs will be handled by Tetsuya Nomura. Dissidia: Final Fantasy made its playable debut at Jump Fiesta 2008, December 22nd 2007., and the game is scheduled to be released sometime this year, as confirmed at the end of the latest trailer. Story This is a story long steeped in Final Fantasy, a history of conflicting opinions. Originally, the goddess of order, Cosmos, and the dark god Chaos were both equal in power. However, the forces of evil have threatened that balance. The most infamous villains of the Final Fantasy series have united under Chaos to take control of the crystals. If they succeed, they will have the power to change their fates and plunge the Final Fantasy universe into eternal darkness. To prevent this from happening, Cosmos has summoned 10 warriors to protect the crystals. Each warrior must once again face their greatest foes in the ultimate showdown. Now, a new battle begins... Dissidia Villain Artwork Poster The Dissidia artwork poster featuring all the villains was completed by Yoshitaka Amano. It features Garland (below the logo), Golbez (behind the logo), Kuja (to the left of Cosmos), Emperor Mateus Palamecia (above Kuja), Ultimecia (above Emperor Mateus), Sephiroth (in the center), Jecht (in between both Emperor Mateus and Sephiroth), Kefka (behind Chaos), Cloud of Darkness (above Kefka) and Exdeath (above Cloud of Darkness). There is some evidence that suggests the villains arraignment on the poster may be related to the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, or more accurately its shadow, the Qliphoth (Tree of Death).http://www.thefinalfantasy.com/forums/showthread.php?t=58891 Characters ''Final Fantasy * Warrior of Light: A warrior bears a crystal to give him the means to protect a world shrouded in darkness. Carries a sword and shield. Can Class Change into a Knight. * Garland: An evil fallen knight who is master of magic, wielding a massive segmented sword into battle, which can split into multiple blades, one or more of which are chained. Final Fantasy II * Firion: A young warrior from Fynn. He is able to change his weapon in the middle of the battle, and his appearance is heavily based upon his original character artwork. He carries numerous weapons such as his sword, a axe, a dagger, a bow and arrows, and a spear. * Emperor Mateus Palamecia: The dark Emperor of the Palamecian Empire. He uses a scepter, and his appearance is heavily based upon his original character artwork. Can transform into the Emperor of Hell. Final Fantasy VII * Sephiroth: A once great SOLDIER , now driven mad. He fights using his nodachi, the Masamune. Minor changes has been made to his appearance, notably a belt on the outside of his overcoat and new shoulder guards. Final Fantasy VIII * Squall Leonhart: A mercenary SeeD with a mighty gunblade. Slight alterations have been made to his outfit to resemble his original 'concept' form but his overall costume still remains similar to his in-game appearance. He can preform his Renzokuken attack on opponents. * Ultimecia: A fearful Sorceress from a future. She is able to halt time. No physical changes have been made to her original appearance. Screenshots reveal she is able to summon Griever. Final Fantasy IX * Zidane Tribal: An optimistic young thief with a weakness for girls, with great speed and dexterous use of his twin knives. Can transform into Trance Zidane to use Dyne techniques. * Kuja: A young man whose soft face belies his brutal demeanor. Though he has no weapons, his powerful magic makes up for it. Can transform into Trance Kuja. Final Fantasy X'' *Tidus: Star player of the Zanarkand Abes. His appearance has been heavily based from his original artwork more than his appearance in Final Fantasy X. Famitsu magazine screenshots reveal he is able to use his Overdrives, Slice & Dice, Energy Rain & Blitz Ace. *Jecht: Tidus' father who had become the Final Aeon. Famitsu magazine screenshots reveal that he is able to transform into Braska's Final Aeon. External Links *Official Dissidia -Final Fantasy- Website (Japanese) *Complete Dissidia: FF Villain List Revealed Dissidia de:Dissidia: Final Fantasy